


Demônios e anjos

by Makitasama



Series: Hetalia [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Demons, F/F, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Relationships: Female Greece/Female Japan (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834





	Demônios e anjos

Como de costume viajei para a Grécia, um país que eu tanto amo, mas hoje vai ser diferente, porque sinto que algo não está normal tanto para mim quanto para ela.

— E essas asas brancas de demônio? — Não entendi nada, ora, eu não tenho nada disso no meu corpo, então é claro que eu respondi na brincadeira, afinal, só pode ser brincadeira, tem que ser brincadeira.

— E essas asas azuis de anjo? — Contudo eu notei que a verdade estava na minha cara! Eu me tornei um demônio, tal qual ela se tornou um anjo, ou seja, deu tudo errado para mim.

— Não precisa chorar, pois eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, querida. — Ela me abraçou bem forte e me acolheu com o lindo conjunto de penas azuladas, além disso, a voz calma me causava um efeito ótimo no meu corpo, dessa forma eu entendia que estava tudo bem em ser um demônio.

— Mas por que conosco? Será que tem alguma explicação?

— Não sei, contudo um dia pode ser que a gente descubra, enquanto isso ficaremos juntas nesse abraço. — Lógico que ela vai desistir em algum momento pela dor, mas até lá eu prefiro que nós estejamos assim, pelo menos eu me sinto amada, bem mais do que quando eu estou com aquela americana.

Talvez seja só um teste, talvez isso sequer tenha explicação, talvez eu devesse aproveitar esse momento em que eu posso voar, talvez eu devesse tomar cuidado com os meus atos por eu ser um ser problemático agora, talvez, talvez, só talvez.

Independente do que eu talvez possa fazer ou deva fazer, importa mesmo é eu aproveitar o silêncio rodeado de gatos, até mesmo alguns na cabeça dela, outros que tentam arrancar algumas penas para seu lazer, no entanto todos ficavam com ela.

Se de fato um gato é um animal problemático, logo eles deveriam ficar comigo, por isso eu confirmo agora que esse é um dos maiores mitos sobre esses felinos domésticos.

Não sei mais há quanto tempo eu estou com ela nesse abraço quente, esquentando-me nesse inverno abaixo dos 10 graus, ainda que seja ameno para as temperaturas que nós já enfrentamos durante esses longos anos. Chega a ser engraçado que no meu país está a mesma temperatura, deve ser o destino falando algo sobre nós, se bem que eu não gosto do destino, por conta das várias dores que eu já senti.

— Parando ai! Não vai ficar triste bem agora, poxa. Quero que você aproveite ao máximo comigo e não com seus pensamentos, entendidas?

— Sim. — Tentei sorrir, entretanto não sou boa nisso. — E agora, o que faremos? As minhas pernas estão começando a adormecer de tanto que a gente ficou nesse ato quente. — Ela deu umas risadas baixas, que combinavam com seu tom de voz bem calmo, então me pegou no colo para me levar ao seu local mais amado.

Os destroços das queimadas, os destroços de quando houve seus problemas internos na Grécia Antiga, na época em que ela era um adolescente quase virando um adulto, ai eles foram invadidos por Roma que já era um homem galanteador que se aproveitou da Grécia.

— Não minto que foi ótimo com ele, contudo eu preferiria ter continuado a governar meu país. Agora, que ele era ótimo, isso eu jamais posso negar. Seus beijos, sua forma de fazer encontros, sua comida, sua língua latina, mas ele respeitou meus limites e não fomos mais longe do que isso.

— Falam muito bem de Roma, então imagino como deve ter sido. — Por mais que eu não quisesse saber dos detalhes, pois eu não tenho coragem e mente para tal, quero saber como é ter essas sensações, porque diversos países já tiveram isso e eu não. Se bem que para mim é difícil até mesmo tocar na mão, já que eu fico muito envergonhado.

Realmente não sei como que me escolheram como demônio. Deve ter ocorrido um engano dentro da reunião, principalmente por existir Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Portugal, Espanha, mas eu não merecia isso! Foi uma injustiça enorme com o meu país! Não é possível que não tinham outras opções!

— Acalme-se meu amor. — Outra vez ela me abraçou de tal forma que eu era impedido de ter pensamentos negativos, algo surreal e angelical.

— Obrigada querida . — Consegui ignorar esses sentimentos problemáticos e fiz um pedido que ninguém imaginaria vir de mim, mas como tudo em um começo, aceitei esse desafio nada fácil. — A gente pode andar de mãos dadas?

Ela riu de forma leve e antes de tocar na minha mão, encostou a sua asa na minha para que eu pudesse me acostumar com essa sensação nova, logo aos poucos ela foi se aproximando com seus membros superiores e as nossas mãos fiaram juntas.

A minha primeira reação foi corar de uma forma pesada, além de não conseguir falar nada durante o ato, até que ela começou a andar e nós fomos juntas até os destroços da antiga cidade de Atenas para celebrar nosso amor junto aos pensamentos daquela época diferente e jovem.

Posso não ser o país mais velho do mundo, todavia sei como é ser visto como um idoso sem sentimentos, até mesmo um idoso pervertido, afinal, eles me veem como um país muito antigo. Não os culpo, contudo eles deveriam ser mais respeitosos com os mais velhos, não é porque a China é desse jeito que eu também seria.

— Já começou a falar mal da China? Isso que é ser um demônio cruel vai que ela sente as suas palavras de longe.

— Não me importo com isso, porque ela merece. Já tem um poder gigante no mundo a ponto de quase estar em um conflito com a americana, então quem sou eu nessa brincadeira. Uma hora ou outra ela vai ser mal falada por mim, então que seja agora.

— Agora eu entendo por que eles te escolheram. Brincadeiras a parte, deve ser difícil aguentá-la, pois assim como eu não aguento a presença daquela turca intrometida, imagino você aguentando esse país que tenta comandar todos os seus aliados e opositores.

— É difícil, mas eu já me acostumei. — Nós duas rimos bastante e durante um desses momentos de risos, escorregamos e ela caiu em cima de mim, deixando-me sem reação e somente conseguia pensar no que havia ocorrido entre ela e Roma.

Sem qualquer palavra sair, tive meu corpo paralisado, apenas meus olhos se moviam, além de eu me sentir como uma estátua idiota. Nenhuma palavra saía dos meus lábios, muito menos os gestos eram possíveis, fazendo-me ficar ainda mais amedrontada com tudo aquilo.

Ainda que ela não tenha tido nada também para manter o clima estável, pegou a sua roupa e deixou como as roupas das deusas gregas, para parecer que ela era uma delas, assim mostrando que tudo daria certo no final. Ainda sim eu não conseguia ver isso com bons olhos e meu coração acelerava cada vez mais, tanto que eu não sei mais o que fazer e penso se eu deveria ter desistido disso logo no começo.

Por mais que eu não pudesse realizar qualquer ato, algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer, deixando-a pensativa sobre como eu estava nessa situação diferente do meu habitual e que eu jamais gostaria de ter assim.

— Está tudo bem, eu jamais faria isso com você, principalmente por não ser o propósito do nosso encontro. — Ela apenas deitou ao meu lado e beijou meus lábios rapidamente enquanto massageava meus cabelos lisos, acelerando ainda mais meu coração, porém não foi ruim e nem estranho como eu imaginava ser um beijo. — Quer mais um? — Acenei com a cabeça de forma positiva, nisso ela segurou a minha mão, além de nos envolver com ambos os pares de asas, de tal forma que o beijo fosse mais intenso, por mais que não fosse tão intenso quanto nos filmes fora do meu país.

— Isso foi bom. — Ela sorriu bem forte e fez isso várias e várias vezes, até eu enjoar e pedir para que ela parasse ou eu não beijaria de novo durante mais todo esse tempo, com isso resolveu nos manter naquela concha azul e branca.

Durante essa proteção comecei a imaginar o nosso futuro como um anjo e um demônio, algo que seria visto como proibido, mas que eu amaria viver por mais problemático que seja. Lógico que eu estou ignorando os perigos, as vindas de outros anjos e demônios para que a gente não ficasse nesse relacionamento, contudo pouco me importo com essas imposições.

Com a minha mão livre, passei por todo o seu cabelo, além de sentir a sua asa e a textura parecida de um travesseiro, talvez pelas inúmeras penas que existem nesse conjunto limitado.

Mais uma vez nos vimos em um abraço, mas esse abraço era diferente, um abraço que eu sentia muito mais o amor romântico em relação a sua proteção. Deve ser assim que nós sentimos quando estamos apaixonados por alguém, no meu caso, um amor Greco-japonês.

As palavras ficaram escassas por um longo tempo, seja pelos beijos, pelas nossas preferências ou mesmo pelas nossas vontades, entretanto o que importa é sentir esse amor sensacional, um amor que eu sequer sei descrever.

Posso ter precisado de inúmeros anos, vendo-a para ter essa sensação que todos falam, posso ser um país atrasado no sentido emocional, mas pouco em importo. Quero é viver de forma intensa quando puder por todo esse tempo ainda restante enquanto essa felicidade durar.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo. — O beijo entre um demônio e um anjo, entre a Grécia e uma japonesa, um beijo que ninguém fora dessa história conseguiria imaginar a acontecer comigo, visto que sempre fui visa como um país inocente e medroso.

Agora o medroso e inocente sabe como é tudo isso e adora.

— Obrigada.

— Não precisa me agradecer, pois eu faço isso por amor romântico, sua linda. — Meu rosto pela primeira vez corou por amor romântico e não por medo, por imaginar mil situações desnecessárias. Isso que eu sou um demônio, talvez um demônio angelical demais.


End file.
